meekhanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wojny Bogów
Wojny Bogów to krwawy konflikt pomiędzy Nieśmiertelnymi a Niechcianymi. To były czasy, gdy stutysięczne miasta płonęły w burzach ogniowych, bo trzeba było poszerzyć drogę dla maszerującej armii. Świat walczył o przetrwanie. Geneza Kataklizm, który niemal zniszczył Drzewo Świata doprowadził do osiedlenia się na ocalałej gałęzi uciekinierów z innych wersji przyszłości. Początkowa współpraca zaczęła ustępować nieufności i oskarżeniom o wywołanie tej gigantycznej tragedii, co zaskutkowało zaatakowaniem znienacka gospodarzy przez część uchodźców. Doprowadziło to do odwetu i gigantycznej wojny, która niemal nie zniszczyła świata. Uroczyska Uroczyska to widomy ślad obecności Niechcianych w świecie ludzi, pozostałość po Wojnach Bogów. Do największych należą: Lennetr Owerth (Wielkie Stepy), Szkarłatne Wzgórza (na południe od Ponkee-Laa) oraz Wenderladzkie Bagno (sto mil od Starego Meekhanu). Prawdopodobnie to miejsca, które mogą być bramami do innych rejonów Wszechrzeczy. Na Uroczyskach bogowie bądź Niechciani zstąpili na ziemię w pełnym lub niemal w pełnym wymiarze. Od Wojen Bogów minęło trzy i pół tysiąca lat i prawie wszyscy zdążyli zapomnieć, o co w tym chodzi. Nie o granice, nie o to, komu płacimy podatki i komu całujemy ciżmy. Jeden człowiek może drugiego zniewolić, ograbić, zabić wreszcie, ale Niechciany może sprawić, że ty i twoje dzieci przestaniecie być ludźmi, może unicestwić was tak dokładnie, jakbyście się nigdy nie urodzili, odebrać wszelką nadzieję, wyrwać duszę i podetrzeć sobie nią tyłek. '' Legendy thumb|300px|Pozostałość po Wojnach Bogów (wizja fanowska). Wśród mieszkańców Imperium Meekhańskiego z pokolenia na pokolenie przekazywane są legendy o Wojnach Bogów. Niektóre z nich są szczątkowe, inne zniekształcone. Wiele zapomniano w ciągu piętnastu wieków, jakie upłynęły od migracji Meekhańczyków ze wschodu. Wspólnym mianownikiem wszystkich klechd jest Wielka Matka i jej potomstwo zwane '''Wielkim Rodzeństwem' (Pierworodnymi) walczący z Niechcianymi, potworami z innych rejonów Wszechrzeczy. Meekhańczycy często wykazują się ignoracją, jeśli chodzi o dawne mity: – Takie tam, kapłańskie bzdury, Wojny Bogów, stare legendy, walka dobra ze złem. Wśród Ag'heeri i Issaram opowieści o Wojnach Bogów nie są traktowane z pobłażaniem (jako bajki dla dzieci), lecz jako ważne historie, które naoczni świadkowie przekazują z pokolenia na pokolenie: Oni wszyscy byli tutaj, gdy bogowie chodzili po ziemi. Opowiedzą ci historie, po których spędzisz resztę życia zamknięty w ciemnej wieży, wyjąc po nocach ze strachu. Aherowie i demony Legiony Demonów, Niechcianych, Władców Bólu, Wyrthów, Gryellów, Aherów i innego plugastwa nadeszły z północy. Nastała wówczas ciemność zwana Wiekami Czarnymi (tłumaczona w "Księdze Czarnych Wieków": (...) gdy nawet słońce zakryło twarz, nie mogąc patrzeć na nędzę i niedolę, jaka spadła na ludy świata. Plemiona Niechcianych (pomiot Ciemności) używały magii nieaspektowanej, uważanej za formę czczenia Mroku. Według legend w Wojnach brały udział smoki. thumb|300px|Wojny Bogów (wizja fanowska) Prawdopodnie część mitycznych istot z innych wymiarów początkowo walczyła po stronie bogów, m.in. Reagwyra. Awenderi Laal Szarowłosej zmieniła bieg rzeki Val'dery (Elharan), by powstrzymać nacierające legiony Przeklętych. Łowczy Laal w specyficzny sposób postrzegają świat: (...) patrzę na świat jak na pole bitwy pomiędzy Światłem a Ciemnością. Pomiędzy naszą Panią, jej Matką i Rodzeństwem a demonami z drugiej strony Mroku, Niechcianymi i całym ich pomiotem. Od Wojen Bogów minęło trzy i pół ty siąca lat i prawie wszyscy zdąż li zapomnieć, o co w tym chodzi. (...) Niechciany może sprawić, że ty i twoje dzieci przestaniecie być ludźmi, może unicestwić was tak dokładnie, jakbyście się nigdy nie urodzili, odebrać wszelką nadzieję, wyrwać duszę. '' Walki z Niechcianymi Walka z Owerthem '''Owert' był jakimś rodzajem stworzenia (najprawdopodobniej spoza Mroku), połączonym z parą Niechcianych pokrewieństwem krwi, dusz i umysłów. Był narzędziem bądź emanacją, a nie świadomym, niezależnym bytem. Miał jednak potęgę obojga stwórców, co zmusiło do interwencji Pana Burz. Na terenach graniczących z Wielkimi Stepami doszło do starcia Gallega z Owerthem. Obaj przybyli w pełni swojej Mocy. Pan Burz zebrał w jednym miejscu wszystkich swoich awenderi, zstąpił ze swego królestwa i objawił się światu osobiście. Owerth zaczerpnął pełnię Mocy swych twórców i przybył jako czteroręka bestia z głową zwierzęcia. Ich ramiona sięgały ponad chmury, jeden krok miał dziesięć mil, a stopy rzeźbiły w ziemi doliny. Walczyli od świtu do zmierzchu, a wieczorem Owerth odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać, krwawiąc z licznych ran. Przebiegł kilkaset mil i daleko na wschodzie padł od ciosu bożej włóczni. Szlak uroczysk powstałych w miejscu, gdzie spadła krew Owertha kończy się pięćset mil dalej na wschód wielkim Uroczyskiem zwanym Lennetr Owerth. Jest tak duże, że nikt nie zna jego prawdziwych rozmiarów. Lennetr Owerth w języku szczepów dawryjskich znaczy Śmierć Owertha albo Upadek Owertha. Dawryjczycy mówią, że przejęli tę nazwę od poprzednich plemion, które odeszły z tych ziem na wschód prawie pięćset lat temu. Issaram Issaram wychowują swoje dzieci opowiadając im o Wojnach Bogów, ale nie pod postacią meekhańskich bajek, ale jako prawdy przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Issaram (...) widzieli pierwsze przybycie, patrzyli, jak arogancja, pycha i brak zrozumienia doprowadzają do uraz, a urazy do wojny. Byli świadkami zdrady i wierności, upadków i wzlotów, gniewu i miłosierdzia. Deana w rozmowie z Aerinem opowiada o pustyni: Żyjąc tu, przyjmijesz na siebie grzechy przodków, bo chociaż w Wojnach Bogów śmiertelnicy nie znaczyli więcej niż pył, to jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku to oni okazali się najważniejsi. To oni powiedzieli dość. Issaram dwukrotnie zdradzili podczas Wojen Bogów. W Imperium Meekhańskim ich losy zawarte są w legendach o Szeyrenie, Eyfrze i Kaorin. Issarowie ścierali się z Venissą. Wiele lat później starali się wyrównać porachunki podczas wielkich wojen religijnych. Issaram walczyli u boku Kan'ny i Hess, a przeciwko Reagwyrowi. Pokazali, że śmiertelnicy mogą walczyć z bogami i zabijać ich awenderi. Pamiętamy też cierpienie Reagwyra, który dał się ponieść szałowi walki i nie poszedł na pomoc '''Kay'll'. Ból po jej stracie prawie odebrał mu zmysły. Musieliśmy stanąć przeciw niemu z bronią w ręku, by powstrzymać zniszczenie całego kontynentu.'' Ve'kada, córka Gre'muz i Lao'n, czwarta i ostatnia, stała przy Bregon'th z Lews, gdy ta walczyła z Reg'wa'rym, pokonała sześciu świętych wojowników w pojedynku u stóp wzgórza Gan. Kanayoness rozważa pokutę wymierzoną przez bogów dla Issaram: – Chyba że przeżyliście wbrew planom – szepnęła do siebie. – Chyba że pustynia miała was zabić, a klątwa, wiążąca wspólną duszę w żywym ciele plemienia, skazać na całkowite zniszczenie... Co ty na to? Wysłać lud, który narodził się na żyznych, zielonych ziemiach pełnych rzek i jezior, żeby odbył pokutę na pustyni, to jak kazać dziecku przepłynąć wpław ocean. Można unicestwić resztki narodu, nie brudząc sobie rąk krwią. Ale wy przeżyliście, wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew boskim planom. Spotkaliście kilkudziesięciu starców z plemienia, którego młodzież wybito do nogi, a oni pokochali wasze dzieci i przyjęli was na swojej ziemi jak odzyskanych krewnych. Przeżyliście, czcząc najmniej zaangażowaną z bogiń i czekając na szansę na odkupienie... mimo że ono miało nigdy nie nadejść. Bo mieliście zginąć. (...) Na dodatek dotrzymaliście wiary Baelta’Mathran, a ona słynie z tego, że nie łamie danego słowa. Zresztą, może planowała to od początku? Kto ją tam wie? Issaram przybyli na ziemie będące niegdyś korytem rzeki Elharan kilka lat po zakończeniu Wojen. Góry wypiętrzone przez Laal miały już ponad pół wieku, a pustynia zastąpiła żyzną dolinę Val'dery. Słowo dral'k było stare i obce, tak obce, że nie wsiąkło w język, nie stopiło się z nim. Podobno pochodziło z języka ludu, który został wybity niemal do nogi w czasie Wojen Bogów. Podobno ostatni przedstawiciele tego ludu, garstka kobiet i mężczyzn o złamanych, wypalonych na popiół duszach, mieszkała w tych górach, zanim osiedlili się tu Issarowie. Przyjęli ich gościnnie, ucząc jak żyć na pustyni, zostawiając po sobie dziwne malunki na skałach i garść słów o nieznanym rodowodzie. W tym i to: dral'k. Mieszaniec. Nieśmiertelna Flota Oum jako jeden z 206 okrętów Nieśmiertlenej Floty walczył w starciu pomiędzy bogami. Najpotężniejsi magowie i awenderi odparli napastników od brzegów. Okręty wspierały wybrane strony konfliktu aż do stworzenia Mroku, później nastąpił odwrót. Ganeruldi próbował połączyć swoich awenderi w jeden byt, wywołał potężny sztorm. Oum zgubił się pośród ogromnych fal i uderzył grzbietem w podwodny uskok bądź górę. Ostatkiem sił znalazł wyspę, wpłynął w gardziej jej największej rzeki i zatrzymał się, dając początek Dolinie Dhawii. Zakończenie konfliktu Po Wojnach Bogów ustalono, że żadnemu z bogów nie wolno oddawać czci jako Władcy Wojny: (...) uznali, że świat wystarczająco długo kąpał się we krwi z powodu pragnienia Nieśmiertelnych, by zdobyć ten tytuł. Po zakończeniu walk okazało się, że nie tak łatwo Nieśmiertelnym scalić się w jeden boski byt. Czasami dochodziło do prawdziwych wojen między tymi, którzy narodzili się z awenderi. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza. Wschód - Zachód 'I będziesz murem' Kailean podczas walki na Uroczysku ściera się z demonami zabijającymi Se-kohlandczyków i ludzi z jej czaardanu: Przez chwilę Kailean miała wrażenie, że patrzy na jakieś malowidło, mitologiczną scenę z czasów Wojen Bogów, przedstawiającą stwora Niechcianych pochylonego nad ofiarą. Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Religia